Médico
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi tiene que ir al médico por obligación de su madre. Rezongando, no se esperó que fuera tan... interesante, cuando fue ese moreno el que lo atendió. Ereri! Drabble.
**Hola...**

 **Antes que todo, sepan que este pequeño escrito es una compensación por no haber actualizado este sábado xD Se me aparecieron mil problemas... realmente lo siento.**

 **Así que eso, les dejaré leer...**

* * *

Entré al consultorio, suspirando. Mamá me había insistido de una manera muy molesta, solo tenía un poco de dolor estos días y ella ya me había enviado a un consultorio.

Estaba completamente loca.

Como antes consumía un poco de marihuana, ahora ella relaciona cualquier cosa que le pase a mi cuerpo (Desde indigestión hasta un corte en el dedo) con que mi cerebro está mal por haberme fumado algunos porros.

Miré el turno que ella misma me había sacado, con un tal doctor Grisha Jaeger. Como siempre, estos doctores se tardaban. Hace veinte minutos debería de haber sido atendido.

—Levi Ackerman—me llamó la recepcionista—Pase al consultorio del doctor Jaeger, el mismo irá en breve.

Solo asentí y pasé por la puerta hacia el lugar. Como siempre, una camilla, una pesa, un escritorio y una computadora. Que descuidados eran, podría robarles o algo así.

Pero mamá me retaría si les robaba algo…

Me senté en la camilla, mirando mi celular sin ganas. Navegué por facebook un rato hasta que sentí el crujido de la puerta ser abierta.

—Buenos días ¿Levi Ackerman, verdad? — me estremecí al escuchar esa voz.

Me había encantado.

¿Qué si soy gay? Ah, si.

Me giré lentamente hacia la figura alta que había entrado. Un chico, bastante joven, con ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Me estaba sonriendo, y temblé al notar que su mirada se paseó indecorosamente por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose específicamente en algunas zonas, para luego volver a subir a mi rostro y ensanchar más su sonrisa.

—Buenos días…— Hablé, repitiendo lo que él había hecho. Podía notar ese fabuloso cuerpo incluso por debajo de la ropa que dejaba entrever la bata abierta al frente. Se me acercó, quedando a mi lado, más cerca de lo que recordaba de otras visitas con otros doctores.

—Soy el doctor Jaeger— Me tendió su mano, la cual tomé, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

No era mi primera vez seduciendo a un hombre.

Mantuvimos nuestras manos unidas más de lo necesario, hasta que el dejó la planilla que llevaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué razón has venido aquí?— Preguntó, sin desconectar nuestras miradas.

—Bueno— Pasé un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, desviando mi mirada de él unos momentos, para luego volver a enfocarme en sus lindos ojos— Últimamente he tenido bastantes dolores de cabeza. Mi madre me ha dicho que…

Y como si me hubiera escuchado, el celular comenzó a sonar.

Avergonzado y furioso por el corte de ambiente, pedí permiso para atender. Era ella.

— _Levi ¿Estás en el doctor?_

—Si, mamá… ya estoy aquí, de hecho nos acabas de interrumpir.

— _¿Está el doctor allí?_

—Si estoy en un consultorio para hablar con un doctor, es obvio que está— Rezongué, hastiado de su constante acoso a mi persona.

— _Quiero hablar con él._

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, furioso. Me di cuenta de que el morenazo se reía bajito. Pude distinguir un par de sensuales hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Quiere hablar contigo— Le tendí el celular, a lo que me miró extrañado, pero lo tomó igual con una sonrisa.

—¿Hola?— Saludó, algo indeciso— Si, soy el doctor Jaeger…— Me moría de vergüenza, quién sabía que cosas estaba preguntándole— Si, él está aquí… Si, un chico bajito de pelo negro— Me miró, sonriendo— Quiere hablar contigo.

Me llevé el celular a la oreja.

— _Dios mío, Levi ¿Es tan sexy como suena?_ — Me preguntó la muy enferma. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de darle una imagen sensual al hombre a mi lado. Podía sentir su intoxicante esencia.

—Si, lo es, mamá— Reí un poco, cruzando mis piernas. Podía sentir la mirada del castaño sobre mí.

— _Si puedes consíguete su número para mi, bebé. Haz algo bueno por tu madre._

—Claro que no. Si lo consigo, será para mí—Y luego de eso, le corté.

—Bueno, decías que tenías dolor de cabeza ¿Verdad?— Se quitó el estereoscopio del cuello, colocándoselo en las orejas— Tomaré tus signos vitales. Te debo pedir que te quites la ropa, por favor— Lo dijo en un tono gutural, casi parecía un gruñido. No dejaba de mirarme fijamente, pero en vez de intimidarme… me calentaba.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que me piden que me desnude de una forma tan educada— Ronronee, llevando mis manos a mi chaqueta negra. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, pasando a la camisa, desabrochando botón por botón. Sabía que seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con sus ojos. Poco a poco, dejé mi torso expuesto a él, deslizando la ropa suavemente por mis hombros. Lo vi tragar duro.

Se me acercó, posicionándose en frente de mi. Decidí jugar un poco y abrir sutilmente mis piernas, facilitándole el acceso y la comodidad a mi pecho. Rozó mi pezón con el frío metal, quitándome un estremecimiento. Estaba jugando conmigo, el muy bastardo. Sentí sus labios muy cerca de mi oído.

—Y no va a ser la única vez que lo haga— Susurró, haciéndome temblar. Se separó de mí, sonriéndome— Por favor, párate. Tus dolores de cabeza quizás estén relacionados con la espalda. Necesitaré chequear eso.

Obedecí, y con movimientos lentos me puse de pie, esperando instrucciones. Se colocó detrás de mi persona, tomando mis caderas y presionando suavemente mi espalda baja.

—Necesitaré que te inclines hacia adelante, despacio…— Susurró, en mi oído—relaja tu espalda, y trata de tocar tus pies… inclínate hasta donde puedas.

Sonreí, comenzando la acción. Él presionaba suavemente la unión entre mi espalda y mi cadera. Subió la mano en mi cadera hasta mi cintura, acariciándola un poco.

—Bien, quédate así— Escuché su voz algo trabada. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

Y es que en esa posición, tenía una vista monumental de mi culo.

Inocente y disimuladamente, me hice un poco para atrás y choqué mi trasero contra su entrepierna.

Oh, tenía un lindo bulto en ese lugar.

Lo escuché gruñir y luego embestir levemente. Comencé a enderezarme lentamente, consiguiendo pegar mi espalda a su pecho. Él no soltaba mis caderas, haciendo que incluso me doliera por tanta presión.

Luego de unos momentos de movimientos sensuales, me dio vuelta y me tiró sobre la pobre camilla, que rechinó como si le doliera. No faltó mucho para que asaltara mis labios de una manera incluso salvaje, haciéndome gemir al instante. Me encantaba, me había sacado la lotería con este moreno. Me acomodé mejor, la ropa aún colgaba de mis hombros levemente. Envolví sus caderas con mis piernas, queriendo sentir el bulto de su entrepierna semi-erecta.

La sola idea de estar en un consultorio me encendía como un puto barril de gas, siempre me había dado la sensación en los hospitales, de que en algún lugar, alguien estaba teniendo sexo.

Y, oh si, esta vez me tocaba a mí.

Se escuchó una voz peligrosamente cerca de la puerta, haciendo que él se alertara. Se separó de mi, haciéndome quejar de disgusto, a lo que el sonrió mientras me veía. Se acomodó sus ropas y yo entendí eso como una señal para hacerlo también. Todavía estaba mi camisa abierta cuando por la puerta entró un hombre mayor, con anteojos, ojos verdes y cabello marrón.

Algo me olía mal.

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Ackerman. No encontraba mi bata por ningún lado, pero no podía hacerlo esperar más— El hombre no llevaba la típica prenda blanca— Aunque veo que mi hijo ya te ha atendido… espera, Eren ¿Esa no es mi bata?— Interrogó al morenazo que hace unos segundos me tenía contra la camilla.

—Lo siento, padre… me las he confundido, es que son del mismo tamaño y con el mismo apellido—Indicó, con una sonrisa tan falsa que me dieron ganas de golpear al verdadero doctor cuando se la tragó. "Eren" me miró, guiñándome un ojo mientras iba a anotar algo.

—Es un estudiante de medicina, y me ayuda aquí. Supongo que ya te ha tomado tus signos vitales ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es el problema por el cual has venido?

Le expliqué mi situación, y cuando fue a sus gavetas diciendo que tenía una medicina para ello, el chico sexy se me abalanzó, comiéndome la boca nuevamente. No pude hacer nada más que corresponderle, regocijándome en mi interior al sentirlo manosear mi trasero, para luego introducir algo en un bolsillo. Parecía que lo hubiera calculado, porque cuando se separó de mi persona y se alejó un poco para evitar sospechas, Grisha se dio vuelta para darme la cajita.

Salí del lugar con la cajetilla en la mano, cubriéndome el rostro. Me sentía caliente, jodidamente caliente, y agradecía haberme puesto un par de jeans que disimulaban mi erección. Eso me hizo recordar el pequeño papelito.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo, mordiéndome el labio.

" _Salgo a las 20:00, te esperaré afuera del consultorio. Si no vienes, te rastrearé, tengo todos tus datos anotados :)_

 _Me he quedado con unas ganas locas de follarte contra la camilla, supongo que otro día será._

 _xx-xxx-xxx Llámame ;)"_

Huh… supongo que hoy a las ocho tendré… cosas… que hacer en el médico.

* * *

Y bueno, eso (?)

Bai

Dejen review o mueran

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
